The Osmonds' Halloween of Fright & Delight
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Close to Halloween, the Osmond kids meet a new girl named Laurie Carter who is among a family of magicians. She transforms them into Halloween creatures when they wish to be scary on Halloween and attend the town's annual Halloween festival. But they soon learn that being scary isn't as fun as they hoped. What will happen to them? Find out! Note: I don't own anything in the story.


**The Osmonds' Halloween of Fright & Delight**

It was a crisp, clear, fall day in Ogden, Utah, and almost Halloween, in fact. At that time, ten year old Marie Osmond was playing in the town's park with her eight year old brother Jimmy and their dog Fuji. Jimmy was going to be a vampire, you can tell by the cape he was trying on, and Marie was dressing up as a Frankenstein-like monster girl. "Gosh, Jimmy, nobody would be able to know who we really are," said Marie. "You're right, Marie," said Jimmy, "We're going to be scarier than anyone or anything. I just love Halloween!" "Yeah, me too," replied Marie.

"Well, they must _really _love Halloween," thought Fuji to himself. "And why wouldn't they with all of the dressing up, the treats, and the fun stuff? I myself have quite a liking for it as well." Meanwhile, a family known as the Carter family moved into town to open a magic shop. You see, they were a family of magicians and had hopes of making their magic shop one of the greatest the town had ever seen. "Here it is, close to Halloween and we're hardly employed," said Mrs. Carter. "Be patient, Trixie. We still have to get the shop ready to open," chuckled Mr. Carter. "It's beautiful here, much like New Orleans," said their daughter Laurie.

Misty, the Carter family's pet gray & white cat rubbed her back against the side of the counter, while Laurie along with her two younger sisters, three younger brothers, and her older brother Harold, helped their parents unpack the supplies for their shop. For at least two whole hours the family worked hard. They unpacked boxes, organized their store inventory, stocked the shelves, and put up the store sign. At last, their magic shop was ready to open. Later that day Laurie decided to go out for a walk. Along the way, she stopped once or twice to look around town.

Back on their family's farm, Tom, who had a hearing problem, Alan, Wayne, Merrill, and Jay were out in the field helping their father, Mr. Osmond, with a little bit of the harvest. Most of the harvested crops, they were going to store so the family would have enough food to last them through fast approaching winter.

Some of it, the family would take over to the weekend farmer's market downtown. "Boy, we sure grew quite a lot of pumpkins this year," said Merrill. We grew lots of practically everything," replied Alan. Tom agreed in silence. "It feels like we'll have an endless food source for the winter," added Wayne. "Y'all are doing a fine job, boys," said their father. "Thanks, Dad," Jay said.

Meanwhile in another part of the fields, twelve year old Donny was helping Marie, Jimmy, Virl, who was also hard of hearing, and their mother, Mrs. Osmond, with the harvesting. "Great work, kids, you're quite a big help around the farm," their mother said. "We're just happy that we could help out," said Jimmy. "And we do all we can to be a lot of help," added Marie, "We certainly do," agreed Donny. They'd almost finished when Laurie, who happened to be passing through, stopped by to have a look.

Donny had finished some of the harvesting when he looked up and saw the beautiful twelve year old girl. "Hi, I'm Donny Osmond," he said rather timidly. "Hello," Laurie replied, "My name's Laurie Carter, and I'm very glad to know you". "I just moved into town with my family," she added. As Donny gazed into Laurie's eyes, all he could think about was how kind and lovely she was. It seemed as if he and Laurie were actually in love with one another. "You know, Halloween is almost here," Donny said. Just then, Laurie remembered something. She reached into her bag and took out a flyer which she handed to Donny. "The mayor is throwing a Halloween festival tomorrow and would like you and your family to be the entertainment," she told Donny as she gave him the flyer.

Sure enough, Donny became overcome with excitement as he read the special note. "You really should show this to your family if they're interested," Laurie suggested. "I know I will," replied Donny dreamily. Meanwhile in the field, Marie and Jimmy were gathering sweet potatoes and corn when they overheard their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Osmond, talking. "Olive, our kids really cook up a storm when they help us on the farm," said Mr. Osmond. "And they _really_ cook when they do so with a song in their hearts."

"You're right about that, G.V.," agreed Mrs. Osmond as she finished filling a basket with sweet potatoes. "Come Halloween, they'll also look really cute in their costumes, especially Marie and Jimmy like they do each year." Jimmy and Marie were shocked when they heard their mother call them cute, so was Fuji. "Cute?" gasped Marie, "Did you hear that, Fuji?" Jimmy said to their dog. "That doesn't surprise me at all. I almost forgot the fact that everyone thinks Marie and Jimmy looked "cute" in their Halloween costumes every year," Fuji thought to himself. Later on, Donny gave the flyer to his parents. They were very excited when they learned that the kids were going to be the entertainment for the Halloween festival. They knew that it should really fun.

What Mr. & Mrs. Osmond didn't know was that the kids were having some doubts about their plans for Halloween. "I guess we might've forgotten that every year we get dressed up and don't scare anyone," said Marie. "Everyone recognizes us and know who we really are," added Jimmy. "You two should consider yourselves lucky," said Alan. "Yeah, we hardly ever get to have fun anymore on Halloween," Wayne said. "It always feels like we're always getting left out of all the fun you get to have," Merrill added. "I think so too," said Jay. It did feel like the older brothers might've grown out of the Halloween fun. They really had grown attached to having fun on times like that. It felt as if there was hardly anything any of the siblings could do about their problem.

The next day was Halloween, and the whole town was bustling to get ready for the festival. Meanwhile back the Osmond's farm, the kids were feeling a bit frustrated. Marie and Jimmy were frustrated about the fact that each Halloween people kept saying how "cute" they always looked in their costumes, while their older brothers were frustrated about the idea of outgrowing their favorite Halloween activities. "You know, I've been thinking," said Marie, "I once heard this story about a fairy godmother who can grant people's wishes. There was also a magician that could do it too."

"If we met a magician or had a fairy godmother, they could turn me into a real vampire," said Jimmy. "And me into a real Frankenstein-monster girl," Marie said. "I think we can all use either a fairy godmother or a magician for tonight," said Jay. "That would be a good thing to have," said Donny. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of being left out of the fun Halloween stuff each year," Wayne added. "I am too," said Merrill, "I wish we'd never grow out of Halloween." "I wish I could be a real Frankenstein-monster girl," said Marie. "I wish I could be a real vampire," said Jimmy. Those wishes echoed straight to the magic shop.

Mr. and Mrs. Carter were overjoyed when they heard the Halloween wishes of Merrill, Marie, and Jimmy, although they had no idea whose wishes they were. "Leonard, did you hear that?" cried Mrs. Carter when she heard the wishes echoing through the town. "I certainly did, Trixie," replied Mr. Carter, "Three calls on the same day, how exciting!" Laurie could hear them as well.

She was full of excitement when she heard those wishes. "Three engagements on Halloween!" she cried out. After grabbing up their magician's wands, Laurie and her parents swooped into the sky. They flew across the town and over the farmland until they reached the Osmond Families farm. In an instant, Laurie and her parents arrived, crashing right through the kitchen window.

"Tada!" was all Laurie could say when she and her parents stood up facing Marie and her brothers. The kids were couldn't believe what they just saw and were speechless. "Jimmy, look!" Marie cried, "A magician!" "And that lady with him has a magic wand," said Jay. "She must be a fairy godmother," said Jimmy. "Fairy godmother, nothing," Alan said. "She might be some kind of gypsy," Wayne added. "And he looks like a dark magician," said Merrell. "So okay, I'm not the tooth fairy," scoffed Mr. Carter. "I know that girl with them," said Donny, "That's my new friend Laurie. I met her yesterday when I was helping with the harvest."

Sure enough Mr. and Mrs. Carter introduce themselves. "I am the great Professor Leonard Carter," Mr. Cooper said, "And this is my lovely wife, Trixie. I see you've already met my daughter, Laurie." "We've come to grant the Halloween wishes of the young folks here," explained Mrs. Carter, "Somebody wants to be a real Frankenstein-monster girl. Now who could that be?" "That would be me," answered Marie, "That's what I want to be tonight." "Marie, what are doing?" Donny blurted. "She's getting her wish granted, of course," said Mrs. Carter waving her wand.

As soon as Mrs. Carter waved her wand, she laughed "Happy Halloween, Marie Osmond!" And in an instant, Marie was transformed into a Frankenstein-type creature. She looked the same as before, except her skin was green, she had nuts sticking out of the sides of her neck, and her hair was black with a large white streak on the side of her bangs. "Wow, look at me!" she cried. "That's amazing, Marie!" said Jimmy excitedly. "I trust you're the one who wants to be a real vampire tonight," said Mr. Carter. "That's right," Jimmy replied. "Don't do it, Jimmy!" cried Wayne. "Peace, my boy," Mr. Carter said, "Watch the magic of my wand." Before anyone could move, blink, or say anything, Jimmy was transformed in a vampire. He wore a dark cape, had fangs and his skin was pale, and he wore a vampire outfit.

Donny and rest of his brothers were starting to get worried. "How are we ever going to explain to the folks that Marie and Jimmy were turned into monsters?" Donny said to the others. "Yes, how _are_ they going to explain this to the folks?" thought Fuji. "Come, come now, it's only harmless amusement," said Mr. Carter. "That's right," said Laurie, "Look." And waving her wand, she changed Jimmy and Marie back to normal. "See, nothing to worry about at all. Everything's a little harmless magic," she told Donny.

"Aha! You must be Donny Osmond," Mr. Carter said, "Laurie told us about you yesterday." "Yes," Donny answered, "And these are my brothers Alan, Wayne, Merrill, and Jay. I see you already know Jimmy, and my sister Marie." "You're quite the charmer with lovely girls," Mrs. Carter said. "I suppose I am," Donny replied. It wasn't long before Mr. turned over to the older brothers. "And now, dear boy," he said to Alan, "What would you like to be tonight on Halloween?" Alan had to think for a moment. "I think I'll be the phantom of the opera," he finally answered.

Before long, Mr. Carter waved his wand and in an instant, Alan was transformed into a phantom. "Amazing!" said Wayne, "I know exactly what I want to be tonight, a werewolf." "A very magnificent choice, Wayne Osmond," Mr. Carter said. With a wave of her magic wand, Mrs. Carter first turned Wayne into a werewolf, making him furry all over his body with a tail like a wolf, and with pointed wolf ears on the top of his head.

"Make me a ghost," Merrill requested. "And I want to be a zombie," said Jay. "Those are all spectacular choices," said Laurie as she waved her wand in the air. Quick as a wink, she transformed Jay into a zombie with pail green skin and was wearing tattered clothes. Then she turned Merrill into a ghost, making him white from his hair down to where his feet were. Apparently, his legs had turned into a ghostly tail.

After that, Laurie turned over to Donny. "Tell me, Donny," she said, "What would you like to be tonight?" "I'm not sure yet," Donny replied as he had to think for a moment. Just then, he knew. "Tonight, I want to be a goblin," he said. "A veritable spook," Laurie said. She waved her wand and pointed it at Donny, and in a twinkling flash, changed him into a frightening, pointy-eared goblin. Then she again changed Marie into a Frankenstein-monster girl, and Jimmy into a vampire. "The Halloween festival will start very soon. It should be exciting," Mr. Carter said.

"The festival, I almost forgot!" Donny said upon remembering the Halloween festival. "We're supposed to be the entertainment." Donny was right they had to get to the festival as it was going to begin soon. So the Osmond kids, along with the Carter family headed downtown just as the festival was ready to start. Nobody seemed to notice them at the moment, considering that the festival had not yet started. Unknown to the kids, Mr. and Mrs. Osmond, along with Virl and Tom were the only one to see them arrive but didn't know that they were turned into monsters. They thought that Marie and the others were wearing realistic costumes.

It wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Carter decided to cast some magic. First, Mr. Carter turned the appetizers into rubber spiders. Then, Mrs. Carter turned the candy-apples into hopping frogs. The crowd began to feel scared and thought the festival had become haunted. All of a sudden, Wayne, now a werewolf, came out from behind a game booth howling and snarling ferociously. Everyone became frightened and thought he was a real werewolf. Soon they heard spooky sounding organ music. The moment they turned around and there was Alan, now the phantom of the opera, turned to look at the crowd and laughed maniacally. This of course, scared them a whole lot. Then, Merrill, now a ghost, appeared moaning eerily while Jay, now a zombie, appeared dragging one foot. This all seemed like it was too much for the crowd.

Sure enough, Jimmy, now a vampire, appeared screeching as he spread out his vampire cape. Marie, now a Frankenstein-monster girl, came strutting through taking Frankenstein-like steps. Finally, Donny, now a goblin, jumped out from behind a nearby tree and yelled fiercely. The crowd got so scared they all ran away screaming. Laurie and her parents were about to cast more magic when the panic stricken crowd trampled right over them.

The kids seemed a bit puzzled at first, but then realized that being scary wasn't as fun as they thought. "Did you see the way they all ran, Leonard?" laughed Mrs. Carter, "I sure did," Mr. Carter said, "I haven't been trampled like this since last year's Marti Gras parade!" "That really was fun, wasn't it?" Laurie said. What excitement that was, indeed. But Marie and her brothers didn't seem to think so. "Gosh, we actually scared everyone," said Wayne. "Nobody recognized us at all," said Alan. "Yeah, it feels like the party's already over before it even started," said Donny. "Apparently, if you scare people they tend to avoid you," Marie said. "I don't think I want to scare anyone anymore," said Jimmy.

Donny asked Laurie and her parents to change him and his sibling back to normal. But just then, Laurie and Mr. and Mrs. Carter realized that they wands were gone. "Some scoundrel stole our magic wands!" Mr. Carter shouted. "But Dad, without our wands my new friends will stay like this," cried Laurie. "Don't fret, Laurie," said Mrs. Carter, "your friends look wonderful." "But now we won't be able to relate to anyone else," said Merrill. "Not even Virl or Tom," said Marie, "Or even the folks," added Jimmy. "So now what are going to do?" Jay asked. "I suggest we round up the wands first," Marie decided. The kids decided to help Laurie and her parents. This was going to be a bit complicated. Since the Osmond kids were now monsters, they were going to have to avoid being seen by anyone. Well, at least until they retrieve the missing wands, and get changed back to normal.

Meanwhile in another part of town, the townspeople were still in shock from their encounter with the "monsters". "Did you see those monsters?" someone in the crowd asked. "It was awful!" somebody else shouted. All the townsfolk soon realized that the Osmond kids were nowhere to be found. They feared that the "monsters" got them. The mayor of the town didn't know how he would be able to tell Mr. and Mrs. Osmond that monsters got their children. But he did know that something had to be done about it. So, he decided to rally up a search party to find the missing Osmond children, but also to catch the monsters.

Back at the town square, the Osmond kids were trying to help the Carter family locate their missing wands. "I sure hope we'll be able to find the wands soon," said Laurie. "I do too," Donny said, hoping that he and his siblings would soon be changed back to normal. Things were starting to look pretty grim from where they were. But then, Jimmy had an idea. "I just remembered," he said, "Since I'm a vampire I can turn myself into a bat fly around. Maybe if I do that, I can see if I can spot the wands from the sky."

That seemed like a pretty good idea, considering that spotting the wands from the sky would make finding them easier. "If that's so, then I too should take the search to the sky since I'm a ghost," said Merrill. "Excellent thinking, Merrill," Mr. Carter said happily. And so, Jimmy turned himself into a bat, and he and Merrill flew into the sky to see if they could find the Carter family's wands. It wasn't long before they notice two objects glowing. One glow came from a nearby tree and the second glow was coming from the roof of a house. It turned out to be Mr. and Mrs. Carter's wands. Merrill took Mr. Carter's wand from the tree, and Jimmy picked up Mrs. Carter's wand from the roof. "Great job, Merrill," Jimmy said. "But we still need to find where Laurie's wand might be," Merrill replied. Merrill was right. Although they found the first two wands, there was still Laurie's wand to find.

Merrill and Jimmy flew over the other part of town where the crowd was, and were very careful not to let anyone see them. Before long, they saw something glow. It was Laurie's magic wand. It was sticking out of a woman's hair. It was Laurie's wand. "Look!" cried Jimmy, "I see Laurie's wand down there." "Great!" said Merrill, "Go see if you can get it." So Jimmy swooped down toward the woman to fetch the wand. "Gracious! A bat!" gasped the woman when she saw Jimmy swooping at her.

Instead of touching the woman, Jimmy swooped at her head, took the wand out of her hair, and flew away with it. After successfully retrieving the wand, Jimmy and Merrill flew back to the town square where they found Laurie and the others waiting for them.

Afterwards, the two brothers landed safely. Then Jimmy turned back into a vampire, and he and Merrill handed the wands back to their rightful owners. "Thank you both for getting back our wands," said Mrs. Carter. "It was our pleasure, Ma'am," said Jimmy. "We're just glad to be of service," Merrill added. Finally, the time came for Donny to speak with Laurie and her parents.

"Laurie," he said, "We really did have fun being monsters, but I think it's time you turned us back to normal." "He's right," said Alan, "People can't go around being something they're not." "Besides," Wayne added. "Things have really gotten out of hand." The Carters looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, they all heard approaching footsteps. It was the townspeople. They were coming closer. In a panic Laurie and Mr. and Mrs. Carter took out their wands, pointed them at the Osmond kids, and changed them all back to the way they were. Just in time too, because the crowd finally got back to the town square where they found Mr. and Mrs. Carter, Laurie, and the Osmond kids waiting for them. "Look!" cried a woman in the crowd, "Its Marie Osmond and her brothers!" "They're all right!" someone else shouted. The whole town was very relieved to see that the "monsters" didn't get the kids after all.

What the townspeople couldn't seem to understand was what might've happened to the monsters that scared them all. "I think we know," said Mr. Osmond as he, Mrs. Osmond, Virl, and Tom had seen everything. "Those monsters you all saw were really our kids in realistic costumes," said Mr. Osmond. Sure enough, the townspeople began to realize that all along they might've missed the reason for Halloween. "Amazing!" said Miss Linda who ran the fabric shop, "You kids really scared us." "We did? I mean, of course we did, didn't we?" said Marie. "Yeah, I guess we did," Jimmy agreed. "We actually thought you children were real monsters," exclaimed Mr. Curt the town's banker.

It wasn't long before the crowd witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Carter, and Laurie, use their magic wands to make sparkly Halloween lights instantly appear on different houses in the entire town. The mayor was very impressed. "And just who are you, sir?" he asked. "I am the great Leonard Cater," Mr. Carter replied, "This is my lovely wife Trixie and our daughter Laurie." Mr. and Mrs. Carter explained to the townsfolk that the arrived in town to open a magic shop. The crowd looked in amazement, they never thought of having a family of magicians as residents of the town before.

To prove that they were real magicians, the Carter family waved their magic wands, pointed them at the lights, and in an instant made them light up the streets. "And now for a dose of Halloween magic," Mr. Carter said as he waved his wand and lit all the jack-o-lanterns in town. The people applaud as the magic bounced from wall to wall all over town. "Now let's have a little bit of atmosphere," suggested Mrs. Carter waving her wand in the air. And soon, the whole town, and in the villages near by, everything sparkled with Halloween lights and lanterns. The people were amazed at the glorious sight and their cheers grew even louder than ever. Mr. and Mrs. Carter and Laurie smiled with satisfaction as the crowd admired the amazing feats they performed.

"And now for a dazzling display of magical mayhem," Donny announced. "Donny Osmond, you're alright!" laughed Laurie as she waved her wand in the air. Pointing it at Donny and his siblings, she again turned Alan into the phantom of the opera, Wayne into a werewolf, Merrell into a ghost, Jay into a zombie, Donny into a goblin, Marie into a Frankenstein-monster girl, and Jimmy into a vampire. "This is what Halloween is all about, my friends," said Mr. Carter, "Once a year, on this very special night, we get to dress up as whatever we please." "In other words, make believe! Let your favorite fantasies run wild," Mrs. Carter added.

Before long, Mr. and Mrs. Carter turned over to Mr. and Mrs. Osmond. "Tell me," Mrs. Carter said, "Whatever would you like to be on this frightful night?" "I think I'll be a Frankenstein monster," said Mr. Osmond. "Make the bride of Frankenstein" Mrs. Osmond said. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Carter turned Mr. Osmond into a Frankenstein monster and Mrs. Osmond into Frankenstein's bride. Tom wanted to be a cowboy and Virl decided to be a ninja, which is what they were turned into.

"Could I be the headless horseman?" asked the mayor. "A perfect spook," Mrs. Carter said. The rest of the crowd had lots of request on what to be for Halloween. "Let's get the festival started and we'll turn everyone on," said Laurie as she turned herself into a princess. Then Mr. Carter turned himself into an old-time magician and Mrs. Carter turned herself into a movie star. Finally they turned the cat, Misty into a mummy and Fuji into a dragon. "Well, this is one Halloween that even I can't pass up," Fuji thought happily. The Halloween festival was in full swing, and the Osmond kids even got to perform a concert as the opening ceremony. What wonderful festival it was. It was definitely one kind of Halloween that nobody in Ogden, Utah, not even the Osmond family or the Carter family could ever forget.

**The End**


End file.
